


New Recruit

by ErinRose1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinRose1994/pseuds/ErinRose1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Dean Winchester has been working at the Federal Bureau of Investigation for 10 years. His boss seemingly hates him. It's been a while since he was out in the field. His colleague, Agent Charlie Bradbury, goes out more than him. He pushes paper all day. That is, until the Director of the Bureau gives him a new recruit to look after. Mr Castiel Novak.<br/>Inspiration has been taken from a scene in the film "Miss Congeniality" as seen in the following clip. SPOILERS- only watch when you're reading the scene! (You'll know when it is) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEBLrCGhTVM<br/>Inspiration is also taken from one of my favourite photos of Cas 'on the job' with Dean- seen here: http://images4.fanpop.com/image/polls/680000/680082_1301815644741_full.jpg</p>
<p>Only a short fic, but I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Recruit

It was Monday. Dean Hated Mondays. It meant his weekend was over and he was back to pushing papers and paying attention to every last detail of a case. It was tedious work at the Bureau, but it paid well.

 "Agent Winchester" A harsh gruff voice boomed from behind him.

Dean spun around in his chair, away from his desk.

 "Sir?"

 "Agent Strom and Anderson are heading out on to follow up a lead on the missing girl case, I need you to fill out these files" Director Johns tossed some brown files onto Dean's desk, sending them sprawling.

 "Right away sir" Dean nodded, turning back around and gathering up the paper work. He heard the Director walk away, and sighed, his tense shoulders lowering as he closed his eyes.

 "Johns giving you crap again?"

Dean turned to see Charlie, a field agent, as she tossed her FBI badge onto her desk beside him and plonked down in her seat.

 "No more than usual" Dean laughed dryly "How is it out there?"

 "Pretty dull, but Rogers nearly got shot by a drive-by"

 "Was he out of cover again?"

 "When is he not?"

Dean smirked slightly, then turned back to the paperwork he was issued.

 "When were you last out?"

 "Hm?" Dean looked up slightly at Charlie, who was leaning forwards, chin propped up on her hands. "I have paperwork to do" He said simply, picking up his pen and scrawling away at the paper.

 "You need to ask about going out in the field" Charlie noted, spinning around to type away on her computer.

 "Winchester" Came that all-too-familiar voice. Dean glanced over at Charlie, who bit her lip nervously for Dean. He spun around to face the Director again.

 "Yes sir"

 "I'd like you to meet our new recruit"

Dean's eyes wavered from the Director, to the shorter man by his side, in a beige trench coat to his knees. Dean looked him up and down suspiciously. His hands were in the pockets of his black suit trousers, pulling his coat back to reveal his unbuttoned matching black suit jacket, white shirt with the top button undone, and cobalt blue Calvin Klein tie. Dean finally looked up to meet this new man's gaze, his dark brown hair was gelled up at the front slightly, and his gaze was quite stern. Dean finally looked at the director expectantly.

 "He's going to be shadowing you"

 "What?" Dean yelped, standing up.

 "Agent Winchester, I expected that sort of reaction from a newcomer field agent, but you've been with us for ten years. You have yet to fully train a recruit in the field, everyone else has done it. Why, just the other month, Agent Bradbury here helped train a young blonde... what was her name?"

Charlie turned and looked up nervously at the Director before answering.

 "Sandra Thomas, sir"

 "Ah yes, now Agent Thomas" He clicked his fingers, then turned back to face Dean, his gaze hardening.

 "You will show Mr. Novak here the ropes, show him how we file our paperwork, how we respond to calls and inquiries, and at the end of the week, you will take him out into the field" The tone in the Directors voice showed Dean this wasn't optional. The Director turned on the spot, and left Dean with this, _Mr. Novak._  


The man stood awkwardly for a moment, looking around the room.

 "Sit" Dean finally growled, pulling out a chair. The man hurriedly took the seat and sat, looking down at the paperwork Dean was filling out.

 "What's your name?"

 "Castiel. Castiel Novak, sir"

Dean smiled smugly. He had never been called sir before. It was nice.

 "Actually, it's Special Agent Dean Winchester" Charlie leant over on the desk and informed the man, now identified as Castiel Novak.

 "Well, Cas, this is paperwork" Dean said sarcastically, tapping the file with his pen, before opening it to reveal a mug shot and information sheets.

 "It's Castiel"

 "Whatever" Dean shrugged "Basically, these are the files of people we're looking into, or those who are suspects for a case. These scumbags are suspects for the missing girl case, you probably heard about it from the sleazy reporters" Castiel nodded slowly, watching Dean attentively.

Dean started to feel uneasy, and shuffled a few inches away from Castiel, before clearing his throat and continuing.

 "Basically, I gotta look into their backgrounds, their priors, addresses and associates, their alibis, and their relation to the victim" Dean continued, shuffling around the papers to show the various suspects.

 "If none of them fit with the case, we gotta look for new evidence, or old, that can point us to a new suspect"

 "I thought the FBI was about dealing with the more _urgent_ matters" Castiel interjected, sitting forward slightly, leaning over the photos.

 "Personal space dude" Dean called out, shuffling further away. Castiel looked at him, slightly confused, and then straightened up in his chair.  "And this is urgent, there are several young girls who have all gone missing from the same area, within the past month" Dean protested, slightly offended.

 "Have you checked if they go to the same school?" Castiel asked, picking up a mugshot photo and studying it.

 "Of course I have" Dean huffed, snatching the photo and slipping it back into the file, before straightening up the other paperwork.

Charlie stifled a laugh, then noticed Dean glare at her, so she quickly stood up and hurried to the water fountain across the room.

 

*           *           *

 

The next day, Dean trudged into work, dumped his leather satchel under his desk, and slumped into his chair.

 "Hello Dean"

Dean let out a long weary groan, and placed his head forwards so he was holding the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb.

 "You seem tense"

 "No shit Cas" Dean groaned, standing up again. He turned to face Castiel, who was wearing the same clothes as the day before, with an eyebrow raised slightly, creasing his forehead.

 "It's Castiel... Can I help?"

 "Nope" Dean said simply, walking towards the door "Come on"

Castiel followed Dean down the long halls to the gym at the back of the bureau. The room had a few agents in there already, working out or wrestling.

 "This is where we train for the hands on stuff, we prefer not to shoot anybody, but it does come to that sometimes" Dean said, turning around to face Castiel as he walked backwards, arms outstretched to the sides.

 "I've never really been in a fight"

Dean stopped and let his arms fall to his sides. He couldn't work out how a man with little training, and clearly no physical fitness, was able to make it this far into the department. Then it hit him.

 "You're the Directors son, right?" Castiel didn't answer "Brother, cousin....?"

 "Actually, he is dating a close friend of mine, Hannah. She's practically my sister. He offered me the job"

Dean nodded in comprehension. He had wondered who the hot brunette was in the photo on the Directors desk.

 "You know that probably won't last, right? She'll dump him, or him her, and you'll be out" Dean said honestly, turning and walking to the rubber mannequin.

 "You don't know that" Castiel objected, following quickly.

Dean laughed, and wrapped white bandages around his knuckles before cracking his neck left and right.

 "We'll see" Dean smirked, punching the mannequin hard, sending it flying backwards before bouncing back. Dean hit it again, causing Castiel to flinch slightly.

After a few punches, Dean held the mannequin still, and turned to Castiel, unwrapping the bandages from his knuckles.

 "Your turn"

 "I don't..." Castiel started. Dean snorted, and walked out of the gym.

The rest of the day was spent with Dean giving Castiel a tour of the facilities. It was tedious, but it was better than pushing papers.

 

*           *           *

 

Wednesday. This is where the calendar even says _What the Fuck._  


Dean tossed his satchel under the desk, and didn't bother sitting down. He just placed his hands down on the desk, and closed his eyes.

 "Hello Dean" Right on cue.

 "Hello Castiel" Dean sighed half-heartedly, turning to face him. Castiel smiled at hearing his name be said properly.

 "I got you a coffee"

 "Best be black" Dean grunted, taking it.

 "Yes. I didn't know what you liked, so I got black. So you could add sugar and milk if you needed too" Castiel was still smiling.

Dean hesitated, his bottom lip just touching the rim of the to-go cup. He glanced up at Castiel, and took a swig.

 "Thanks" He frowned slightly, not sure what to feel, or say, or do.

 "Come on" Dean said after a short silence, cup in hand as he led Castiel out the room and down some stairs. He pushed open a grey door with his shoulder, and stepped inside.

There was a waist high grey counter, with thin concrete pillars separating each section every couple of metres. It spread from one end of the room, to the other, totalling at 6 sections. Dean led Cas to one of the sections. The other side of the counter was a stretch of room, and at the end, opposite each section of counter, was a paper target with the silhouette of a human in the middle.

 "Time to see if your initial training paid off" Dean said, placing his coffee on a countertop and handing Castiel a pistol, a magazine, and 6 bullets.

Castiel loaded the bullets into the magazine slowly, then clicked it into the pistol. He loaded it, then looked expectantly at Dean.

 "Now fire"

Castiel turned back to the target, and let off a few shots. The first hit the edge of the silhouette, skimming the arm. The second hit the groin, and the third hit the stomach.

 "That wasn't as bad as I expected" Dean noted, taking a step towards Castiel.

 "Here, try this" He continued, standing behind Castiel and leaning over him. He took hold of Castiel's hands in his from behind, and helped him line up the gun with the target. Castiel seemed to shuffle uncomfortably against Dean's chest. Dean eventually backed off, and watched as Castiel took a few more shots.

The first shot hit the silhouette right in the sternum, in the middle of the chest, the second hit where the heart would be, and the third hit the middle of the face, where the bridge of the nose would usually be.

 "Impressive" Came a voice from the doorway.

Dean and Castiel turned to see Director Johns in the doorway, stepping out of the shadows. His large, muscled form seemed more intimidating than ever.

 "Dean helped me" Castiel admitted.

 "Did he now?" The Director raised a scruffy eyebrow. Dean was stuck, almost shaking in his black boots. Director Johns didn't half-scare him. "Well done Dean"

Dean blinked, not sure if he heard the Director right.

 "Wha- What sir?"

 "Well done, for successfully teaching this sorry ass to fire a gun. I couldn't get him to do it that good. He only ever hit a limb"

 "I- You- Thank you" Dean finally stuttered out.

 "Writing up in the test is nothing like actually firing a gun" Castiel noted, handing the empty gun back to Dean. The Director nodded in satisfaction, and exited the room. Dean let out a huge sigh, and leaned against a wall.

 "What's next?"

 "Hm?" Dean furrowed his brow.

 "Next?" Castiel repeated. Dean smirked, and walked over to the gun rack.

 "Shotgun" He called, and tossed the empty gun towards Castiel, who caught it and looked down at the double barrel in his hands.

 

*           *           *

 

 "Come on, today you have to learn to defend yourself"

Castiel hadn't even said good morning before Dean had turned to face him.

 "Hello Dean" He finally murmured, feeling cheated out of his greeting.

 "Tomorrow you go out in the field, so today, we need to sort out your close combat. Just in case" Castiel followed Dean to the gym quietly.

They changed in separate stalls into dark blue sweat pants and dark blue baggy t-shirts with the FBI logo on, as well as white soft trainers.

Dean Showed Castiel how to properly wrap his hands so he didn't injure himself. Castiel was still annoyed about Dean ruining his morning round of greetings, so he snatched the wraps and did it himself.

 "Calm down, what, got your period today?" Dean teased.

Castiel ignored him and took his place in front of the rubber mannequin, Dean stood beside it, holding it still.

 "Right, let's see your right hook"

Castiel punched the mannequin rather weakly with his right fist. Dean stifled a smile.

 "No, you need to punch it as if you are punching someone behind it, or through it, if you like" Dean explained, still holding the mannequin.

Castiel tried again, and hit slightly harder, rocking the mannequin slightly.

 "Good, now jab with your left hand"

Castiel did as he was instructed, and struck the mannequin on its rubber nose.

 "Very good, that would have possibly broken his nose, but you need to hit harder to actually break something"

Castiel growled under his breath, and tried again, this time hitting it repeatedly in the stomach and chest.

 "Now let's see you kick it"

Castiel kicked the mannequin the way someone would kick a football.

 "No, no, no" Dean sighed "Use the top of your foot, swivel your hips and connect the top of your foot, where it's solid, with the side of the mannequin"

Castiel tried again, wobbling as he balanced on one foot, doing the described kick motion slowly at first, to see what he was doing.

 "You're taking the piss right, you can't just stand out there, with an armed assailant coming at you, and line your foot up with his face" Dean laughed.

Castiel tried again, his foot connecting with the side of the mannequins head. Dean wasn't prepared, and the mannequin smashed into him, sending him stumbling backwards. Dean laughed falsely, clearly slightly annoyed. He circled Castiel, who was continuing to punch the mannequin in the face.

 "You aren't swivelling your hips" Dean noted, hitting Castiel on the hip as he kicked, making him stumble.

 "You know what" Castiel growled, turning and grabbing Dean into a headlock, causing him to hunch over. Dean instinctively grabbed Castiel's closest leg with both arms, and lifted him up, before slamming him down onto his back on the crash mat.

 "Don't kid yourself Cas, you aren't cut out for this shit" Dean hissed, leaning low over Castiel. Castiel yelled, and slammed the heel of his foot down onto Dean's upper back. Dean let out a loud puff of air, and rolled away, quickly followed by Castiel. Dean was pushing himself up from where his face connected with the mat, as Castiel grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, his other hand slipping under Dean's arm to grab the front of his shoulder. Cas pinned him back down, and straddled his lower back, pinning him with his legs and hands.

 "I passed all the same tests as you, Dean"

 "I bet you had to beg the Director to let you in, it's a good job he's banging your friend, or sister, whatever" Dean snarled. With that, he pushed up, rolling over sideways a few times with Castiel tangled up with him. He knelt up, Castiel sat facing him with his legs wrapped around Dean's hips. They grabbed each other by the collarbone, and Castiel rolled backwards, sending Dean groaning as he was rolled over with him. Castiel eventually had Dean pinned on his back, Castiel sat on his chest, his knees pressing into Deans cheeks, and feet locked around his underarms. Castiel placed his hands above Dean's head for support as Dean grabbed his thighs, writhing underneath him to get out.

 "Why are you punishing me Dean, what did I do to you?"

Dean simply growled in response, waving his legs around in a desperate attempt to escape this awkward grip.

 "I worked my ass off to get here, though I guess you don't see that. All you see is someone who got a job as a bribe" Castiel continued.

 "Twenty bucks on Dean" An agent grinned. Charlie smiled, sitting on a bench beside the lads from the office.

 "Make it thirty" She responded, eying Castiel. They nodded in silent agreement, noting Dean's past efficiency in the field.

 "But you know what, I aced my writing exams, and I know that's not like being in the field, as you put it, but I get my chance. Tomorrow. And I'll show you, I'm as good as you are" Castiel spat, sitting upright.

Seizing the opportunity, Dean crossed his legs in front of Castiel's chest, trapping his arms, and pushing downwards, forcing Castiel to the floor on his back. Dean sat up, Castiel's legs still firmly gripping Dean's head between his thighs.

 "Now _that_ would be a hell of a sight" Dean laughed. Castiel opened his thighs slightly, then slammed them tight shut again, making Dean's ears ring as he yelped.

Dean's ankles were crossed, trapping Castiel's face between his feet, his hands still trapped under Dean's legs. He grabbed Castiel's thighs and tried to prize him off. They both let out groaning sounds, both struggling to pull the other off their now squashed faces. Dean struggled so much they ended up rolling onto their sides.

 "Why is it so damn hard for you to accept that I could become an agent?" Cas growled, his voice muffled by his squashed cheeks.

 "Because you just don't look the part, you come in here, all dressed up in your fancy designer clothes, smile plastered on that smug little face of yours. Most people walk in here in FBI jumpers looking like they just came out of an interrogation room, shaking in their boots. What makes you so special?" Dean snapped, face squashed between Castiel's thighs "And so comfortable next to the Director, he makes everyone else shake in their pink satin panties" Dean laughed, walking his fingers up the front of Castiel's thigh to his lower stomach.

Castiel instinctively slapped Dean's hand a couple of times, hard. Dean flinched his hand away, and Castiel seized the opportunity of Dean's lowered guard to push his arms upwards, forcing Dean to loosen his grip on Castiel's face, to which Castiel responded by pushing Dean's legs away to separate them from his face. Castiel rolled away as Dean tried to compose himself. Dean got up onto his hands and knees, pushing himself to get up. Castiel charged, and jumped, locking his hands together and bringing his elbow down onto Dean's back, hard. Dean collapsed, breathless, and Castiel sat where he landed, his lower back leaning against Dean's side. Before Dean could respond, Castiel wrapped his arm around his neck in a headlock again, pulling him to stand up. With ease, Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and flipped him over his shoulder, sending him sprawling on his back on the crash mat.

A few of the male agents clapped or whistled, and Charlie handed the agent beside her thirty dollars. Dean turned around, looking at the male agents cheering, and smirked, before leaning over Castiel.

 "So... You saying... I got a lot to learn?" Castiel panted, breathless.

 "What did I just show you?" Dean chuckled, still leaning over Castiel.

 "To expect the unexpected" Castiel smirked in response. Dean frowned, but before he could respond, Castiel swiped his leg under Dean, and sent him sprawled onto the mat, their heads in line with each other's crotches, only a foot or so apart.

 "You go Cas!" Charlie cheered, snatching her money back, and gesturing with her hand for the other agent to pay up. They groaned, rolling their eyes, and dug out their pockets.

 "I gotta admit, you're good" Dean half-laughed, gently slapping his hand down to hit Castiel on the thigh playfully.

 

*           *           *

 

 "Are you ready?" Dean asked, tightening his red striped tie, and straightening out his dark grey suit.

 "I think so" Castiel responded, furrowing his brow.

 "Just breathe, okay?" Dean smiled, buttoning up Castiel's top button, and making sure his tie was neat, as well as his suit buttons being done up. Of course, Castiel was wearing his usual attire. Castiel took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly through his nose, before Dean led him into the building.

 "Hello, I'm Special Agent Dean Winchester, and this is my partner Agent Castiel Novak" Dean smiled at the manager of the hotel as he held up his ID. The manager turned and nodded a greeting at Castiel, who fumbled and pulled out his ID, upside down. Dean let out a depleted sigh, and half-rolled his eyes, turning Castiel's ID the right way up.

 "Sorry, my partner here is a recruit" Dean forced a smile at the manager.

  "By partner he means for work, we do not engage in sexual intercourse"

Dean's face started to go ten shades of red. The manager looked at Castiel blankly, unable to fathom words. Castiel frowned, confused, and looked at Dean.

 "He knows what I meant" Dean finally whispered.

They followed the manager to his office, where he sat at his desk and sighed.

 "So, the officer said on the phone there was a reported sighting of one of our suspects here?" Dean asked, buttoning up his suit jacket.

 "Yeah, must have been around 3am, some sleazy guy in grungy clothes walks in with a kid he says is his daughter. I didn't buy it, she was wearing a fancy pink dress, like she had just come from a wedding, or christening. Anyway, I saw the suspect photos on the news, recognised the man straight off" Dean took out his notebook, and wrote down everything the manager was saying in shorthand notes. Castiel pulled out his notebook, looked at Dean's, and started to scrawl down information too.

 "Could you describe the girl please?"

 "Yeah, she must have been about eleven, maybe twelve. Blonde hair to about here" He gestured to about half way up his bicep. "Kinda wavy, I guess"

 "Anything else?" Dean pressed, not taking his eyes off the paper.

 "She was about yey big" He gestured to the middle of his chest. Dean nodded and wrote down '50" approx.'

 "Thank you for your time sir" Dean smiled, and walked out the room, Castiel following closely behind.

 "Cas, get out my ass" Dean scowled, turning on his heels, Castiel inches from his face and looking rather shocked.

 "I was never in your ass" He frowned, confused, and looked down.

Dean shrugged it off quickly, and turned, walking to the other officer who was talking to a few more witnesses. The DNA analyser shimmied past him in the hallway, black briefcase in hand.

 "Officer, we're done here. Thank you for the call" Dean shook the officer's hand, and left, Castiel catching up after standing in the doorway to the manager's office the whole time. Dean stopped outside, and turned on his heels to face Castiel.

 "What the hell was that, Cas?"

 "What do you mean?"

 "The whole 'were not having intercourse' thing?" Dean snapped, making air quotations with his fingers.

 "Well, we aren't"

 "That's obvious" Dean snorted "You aren't my type"

 "What?" Castiel furrowed his brow.

 "Never mind. You can't just say something like that when we're doing interviews, man! Everyone knows partner doesn't mean _partner_ in this line of work"

 "Oh..." Castiel looked at the ground. "I apologise Dean"

 "Don't you dare do those sad puppy dog eyes at me" Dean huffed, turning and walking to his 1967 black Chevy Impala.

 

*           *           *

 

Castiel was finally one of the agents. He was having his ceremony elsewhere, but Dean didn't care to think about it. He was going to be stuck with Castiel from now on.

He looked at the new empty desk next to him, as Charlie plonked herself down in her chair the other side.

 "What's up bitches" She cheered playfully. A few members of the Bureau turned and smiled, but not Dean.

 "Whoa man, what's up? Never seen you looking so damn miserable. And that's saying something"

Dean shot Charlie a look that made her sit back in her seat, sealing her lips.

 "I'm gonna be stuck with him, Charlie" Dean whined, placing his head in his hands and closing his eyes tight.

 "It's not that bad, you got on after a while"

 "Until he embarrassed me in front of people"

 "Think about it this way, at least you only see him in work, you don't have to marry him" Charlie smiled, trying to make Dean laugh. He shot her a pitiful look.

Castiel walked in with a huge grin plastered on his face, a pistol in his belt holster and his new badge in hand. Groaning, Dean sat up. Castiel took his place at his new desk, and turned to Dean.

 "Howdy partner" He smirked, clearly amused at himself. "But not in a sexual way" He whispered, leaning in closer and raising an eyebrow.

 "What do you want?" Dean growled, holding the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, closing his eyes.

 "Nothing, just saying hello to my new partner"

 "Could you cut it out?"

 "Saying hello?"

 "No, saying partner" Dean hissed.

 "What's wrong with that, everyone knows partner doesn't mean _partner_ " Castiel quoted Dean, one corner of his mouth lifted into a slight smile.

Dean stood up, pushed himself away from the desk, and walked out. "I can't do this"

Charlie looked at Castiel and shrugged, before getting on with her work.

Castiel looked at the door, and scrambled to his feet.

 "Dean!"

Dean turned around to see Castiel running after him down the hall, panting. He stopped, and let the poor man catch up.

 "What the hell Cas?" Dean stifled a laugh at the exhausted agent.

 "I'm sorry... If I offended you" Castiel panted, finally getting his breath back.

 "You didn't, I have crap to do"

 "I mean the other day, my first day in the field. I was nervous, I lost my cool. I have no idea why I said what I did"

 "It's fine" Dean grunted, turning to walk away.

 "No it's not" Castiel insisted, stepping in front of Dean.

 "Get out my way"

 "Why, Dean? Why do you hate me so much?"

 "I don't hate you" Dean snapped, then looked over his shoulder, and repeated himself in a hushed tone. "I don't hate you"

 "Then what is it, we have had fun, Dean, wrestling, shooting, you even buttoned up my shirt"

 "Shut up" Dean hushed him, pushing him down a smaller corridor.

 "What? What are you so ashamed of?"

 "I... Nothing" Dean hissed, peering around the corner quickly, he had his hands on the wall either side of Castiel's head, making sure he didn't run off.

 "You helped me learn to shoot, you put your body against mine"

Dean shook his head, his eyes closed. Castiel scanned his face, brow furrowed.

 "We wrestled, and you touched my thigh, my stomach..."

 "What's your point, Cas?" Dean snapped, his green eyes ablaze with anger.

 "You snapped when I mentioned partner" Castiel finished, his blue eyes clearly searching for something within Dean.

 "What do you want from me Cas?"

 "The truth"

Dean let out a long, exasperated sigh, and leaned against the wall opposite Castiel, staring into his soft blue eyes.

 "My last partner. He was a recruit..."

 "What happened?" Castiel straightened up.

 "He got shot. His trial day in the field. We were just on a coffee break, and the café got held up by three armed punks. He... He didn't make it" Dean sighed quietly, looking down at the floor and closing his eyes softly, as if remembering that day.

 "That's not your fault, Dean"

 "He didn't have a gun. He was still a recruit. I had to fend off three men with guns, losing my own in the process. I hadn't taught him self-defence as intensely as you. He got caught up in the middle... There was nothing I could do except watch as he wrestled one of the perps to the ground..." Dean's eyes misted over slightly, but he'd be damned if he let himself cry. _Not now, not ever,_ he told himself.

 "That's not your fault. Besides, I have a gun now..."

 "That's not the point, Cas" Dean snapped, interrupting Castiel. "I can't lose someone else. I have lost too much. I was scared to get close to you, in case... In case I lost you too"

Castiel frowned slightly, unsure of how to respond. Dean sighed again, and placed his hand on his forehead, looking down at the ground.

 "Why are you so afraid of losing me?" Castiel finally dared to ask. "Why did losing him hurt you so much?"

 "I liked him, Cas. We joked together, bought each other doughnuts, drank our coffee the same way. He made me laugh"

Castiel was about to speak, but then it hit him. It finally dawned on him why Dean was so protective, but also harsh, with him.

 "And what about me?"

 "Hm?" Dean looked up from the floor, as if he had been watching something attentively, or perhaps was stuck in a memory. "What about you?"

 "Explain it to me, Dean. Your body against mine. The touching. The backstory. The obvious heartbreak" Castiel asked, slightly more stern than perhaps anticipated. Dean scoffed.

 "What do you want from me, Cas? Huh? You want me to say I'm sorry for being a bitch about having a partner to work with? You want me to just accept you as a replacement for my failures?" Dean was practically yelling by now, but Castiel stayed calm, standing just a few feet from Dean.

 "No..."

 "Then what, Cas? Huh? What is it you're trying to get from me?"

 "Fuck it"

Before Dean knew what was happening, Castiel had closed the gap between them, and pressed his lips hard against Dean's, his hands on either side of his face. For a moment, Dean's eyes were wide, and he squirmed. But then his mind faltered, and he lifted his hands to Castiel's face, kissing back, hard. He would never admit it to himself, or anyone else for that matter, that this was what he wanted from the start, that he desired his old partner as a different sort of partner, that all that body-touching and smiling meant more than he let on. But it was nice that someone knew, that someone understood.

Eventually, Castiel pulled away, and looked into Dean's beautiful Green eyes.

 "I knew it" He grinned. "I knew that wasn't a gun in your pocket at the firing range, when you helped me aim"

Dean blushed slightly, and looked down at the object to which Castiel was referring.


End file.
